Easter Dream
by across-the-universe-beyond
Summary: After a few years have passed, Jack is yet again bored of his yearly routine. He cannot handle the same old thing, and sets off to find something new. Jack will find himself in the magical world of Easter town, and the Easter Bunny doesn't trust him...


I tried my best to correct it, I understand I'm not the greatest at spelling and grammar.

Easter Dreams

The wind blew strong, blowing through the naked branches of the trees that crept out like shadows in the night. Halloween town was quiet, except for a shy, eerie whistle from the wind. Halloween was a far ways away and there wasn't much to do in Halloween town at the time of the year, leaving the town scarce of a single scare or even a whiff of fear in the air.

Everyone was peaceful, except for Jack, whose mind was stirring again. He had gotten bored once again of the same yearly routine, and even after what had happened the last time, he just couldn't help but feel like he needed to do something more. For days he pondered, his skull might nearly explode with all the thinking he's been doing. Christmas wasn't the holiday for him, but what was?

He paced back and forth in his room, Zero at his side and his boney fist resting on his skull. Nothing was coming to him; he had been pacing for days, thinking and thinking, but still nothing. Jack flipped through his library of books and came across his Christmas carols and stories, reminding him of the year he found Christmas. He could feel something in his chest, the warm feeling of a heart, but a skeleton is cold and has no heart beating inside.

Jack sat down, when he heard a thump on his window. He approached it carefully, and another rock flew towards the window. It bounced off, hitting the ground where Sally was standing with a basket and a hand full of small, round rocks. Jack unlatched and opened the window outward and smiled.

-"Well hello there Sally, how are you this fine day?" Jack tried to seem normal, even though he was desperate to find a solution to his boredom.

-"Jack!" You haven't been yourself lately and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, you better not try any tricks! Sally shouted up to Jack, who kept looking behind him at his books.

-"Sorry Sally, I've just been planning Halloween, it comes in 7 months you know!" Jack tried to sound sincere, looking straight into Sally's eyes.

-"Well come down here Jack, I thought we'd go for a walk to clear your head Jack, you work too hard!" Sally signaled him to come down.

Jack walked down his tall towering house and outside to meet up with Sally. The ground was grey and the air was crisp and silent. Sally grabbed his hand and pulled him along through the dusty dirt.

They slowly travelled along the thin path that led through the dark graveyard, and stopped at the top of a cliff that swirled into a spiral like a hypnotizing illusion. Sally dropped the woven basket on the ground and sat next to it. Jack hesitantly sat next to her; his mind was still of in clouds thinking of everything, Halloween, Christmas, change. Sally reached into the basket and took out a slim, dark-purple bottle. It was fancy; it even had a small golden rim around the bottle and a vine curled that entwined with the gold lining. The label was a spider hanging from a thin slither of silk.

-"Spider Silk', I found it in the Professor's apothecary.

Sally held up the bottle, twirling the small vine wrapped around the bottle that crept up her finger as she held it.

-"The Professor said it was a special brew, not to be touched by anyone but him. But I slipped it off the shelf and thought it'd be a wonderful gift for you."

-"Are you sure it's safe to drink?" Jack was trying to find a reason to go back home. He had to figure out a solution, when he recognized the path they were on.

-"One moment Sally, I'll be back." Said Jack, standing to his feet.

Jack ran off the cliff, the spiral uncurling at each step. He disappeared into the fog, leaving behind Sally in the cold, nerve chilling wind.

-"Jack!" Sally yelled after Jack, but he was already gone.

Jack was already far ahead, in a dark, shadowy forest. Each tree seemed to have a horrific face staring into your eyes like a painting. It was creepy and mysterious, the wood charred grey and the grass was dead and cold. The leaves crunched under Jack's shoes, walking fast, trying to catch up with his solution. An owl called out in the night, as two bright eyes appeared on the branch of a tree. Jack looked around the forest, around the trees and under the glow of the moon, although you couldn't see much through the fog that layered over the forest ground like a blanket of smoke. Jack swore it was over this way, so he kept searching through the forest that grew even denser as he went.

Eventually the grass began to brighten, and the forest was no longer a dark, shadow of grey. The trees were covered in light brown bark, and they stretched up taller than before. Jack knew exactly where he was now, so he kept walking until he reached the most spectacular trees he had ever seen. They were a group of trees that were gathered in a circle, each with an amazing, colorful piece on the front. He recognized the beautiful Christmas tree, where he found Christmas town at first. So he looked at the others, forgetting all about Sally. There was bird, a short, stocky, colorful bird on one. On another, a _four leaf clover_ of the most vibrant shade of green. But the one that struck his hollow eyes was a round ellipse of the most brilliant colors and striking patterns. It glowed under the sun that was now climbing the sky, where the forest he had just been was night. Jack leaned closer, wondering what could be inside and touched his chin with his boney finger.

_ What was this door?_


End file.
